Crystal Tears from My Aluminium Dreams
by TouchMyGoldenHeart-SMWB
Summary: We all want dreams to come true, but some dreams can't. Some dreams can hurt us or the ones we love. Nightmares await Bella behind her closed eyes. More over the same nightmares await her with OPENED EYES. Mystery, Romance, Sacrifice, & Angst. AH PLz R
1. prologue

.A/N: NEW STORY IN THE HOUSE!!!! Lol, DO NOT WORRY EVERYONE, I'm NOT ABANDONING ''The Golden Locket'' I'll be writing BOTH! It's just that I can't stop thinking of this one and I'd go insane if I `didn't write it soon. Hope you like it. It's a MYSTERY!!! Yaaaay!

**Playlist: (yup! My story actually has one now lol)**

*****Stand in the rain – Superchick

*Cut - Plumb

**Prologue**

The rain was heavy. Heavier than any normal day. It poured and poured, like the clouds were crying. Mourning over me. Mourning for me. Mourning with me. My long brown hair clung to my curled body as it shuddered in the cold wet air. I whimpered as I felt the cold wind blow against me, I hugged my knees tighter to my chest and gulped. My eyes were open, they were always open. Where was I? I did not know. I could not see clearly. My eyes were heavy and with the cold droplets of rain stinging against my face they almost fell closed. Almost.

"Bella!" I heard a shout from behind me. I did not turn around to see who. I knew. Who else would it be?

"S..stay…a…away…y.." I whispered with difficulty. I could not tell if my voice was shaky from my weeping or the cold.

I felt something wrap around my shoulders. A blanket? A jacket? "God! You must be so cold!" whatever it was that was wrapped around me was pulled tighter around me, as if trying to keep me warm.

I tried again in a more pronounced voice, "Stay a…ah..away…" I refused to meet the eyes that I knew very well would be concerned.

"What? Bella? What's going on?"

My eyes burned and with the expected pain my blood fumed. "Leave!"

Silence. For minutes…Maybe hours there was nothing but the sound of the rain falling on the wet ground…mud…leaves. Was I in a forest?

I felt a hand on my arm, squeezing it, rubbing it, trying to keep me warm. The cold was the least of my problems. "Can we just get you inside where it's warm then we'll discuss what is the meaning of this?" The voice pleaded.

My voice was bleak, "There is…s no…d…discussion….you.. n…need to leave…ve."

"Why?! Why Bella? If you give me one good reason, I'll leave right away."

Another silence. But this one was heavier than the first. This one was harder. Even though I could barely feel anything, I could feel this. I could feel the horror of the reality that I knew and which he didn't. How it closed on my chest and tightened my throat. The reality that left me awake in bed at night, in fear of what might happen. The reality that I have to save him from.

I turned my head slowly as if I could escape the inevitable and whispered clearly as I stared directly into his worried green eyes, "Because I do not want to kill you too, Edward."

His eyes widened and his gasp was loud even in the rain. "You….you do not mean that." He whispered disbelievingly, shaking his head. Denying even the thought.

I kept my gaze and voice even, my face emotionless. "No. I do."

My heart broke as I saw in his face how he noted the seriousness of my voice. "But…why?"

I turned my even gaze into a glare, "Leave!" My voice was low but it scared me. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes filled with tears that I knew he would never shed in front of me.

As I saw the pain twist on his face I saw the resolution. He wasn't going anywhere. I felt my throat close, refusing to ever say the following words……but it had to be said. He has to be warned.

"If not for you then for your sister. I do not want her dead, Edward." I could not meet his gaze when I said this. It was a good think that the rain was so heavy, that way he couldn't tell that the drops on my face were actually tears. _I'm sorry. I love you!_

"No! No! No!" First it started as a whisper but it became louder till he was shouting. He took my face in his hands and lifted my face, forcing me to meet his desperate eyes. "No, Bella. These are not your words. Please tell me the truth. This is not you. Please." His plea was broken and his tears mingled with the rain causing the pain in my chest to tighten. I tried to escape his gaze, staring at his wet bronze hair that appeared darker while wet and clinging to his face but he kept bring my gaze back to his.

"Leave, Edward!" I saw it in his, he noticed the warning in my tone. He knew I wasn't joking. But a part of me begged him not to listen. _Please don't, please stay. You're the only one I have left_. But I did not let that part announce it's presence. Yes, he was the only one I had left and for that he must leave. I kept my face emotionless as I tried to stop my eyes from conveying my pleading side to him.

He started shaking as he felt it all coming to an end. I knew because I felt it too. I could feel my soul leaving my body cold and dead. Nothing was left, no one was left. His hands slowly fell from my face and I couldn't stop my fingers from reaching a little to touch his. He froze and stared at my face.

_Don't leave! Please don't!_ But for once, Edward did not do as I secretly wished. He stood up and whispered, "Goodbye Bella. I love you!" I closed my eyes and let out a breath I did not know I'd been keeping. I closed my eyes not seeking sleep as I always did, but to block away the image of him walking away. That was a picture that I did not want to have carved in my head. Let my last memory of him be his last words. I heard his footsteps as he backed away slowly. Walking out of my life forever. And leaving me for the shadow of loneliness to do whatever it wished with me. I was in the shadows hands now and there was nothing I could do about it.

My held back sobs broke free as I allowed my head to fall on the wet mud. I wrapped myself with what I had left from him. His jacket, filled with the scent of his cologne. I breathed in the scent as I whispered.

"G..Goodbye, Edward…d. I love…you…t…too."


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I am so sorry. But grade 11 has been Hell. I study 11 months a year! Imagine! Hope u enjoy the first chappy. I made it short on purpose. I'll see first if you like it. If you do, then chapters will be longer after that lol. Please review and tell me

Chapter 1

The air was cold as it cut through my cheeks; whistling through my ear and running shivers down my spine as I ran. My breath was coming in deep and shallow gasps. My blood was rushing and I could feel the adrenaline pumping in my veins. My feet ached and throbbed, painfully demanding rest. But I wouldn't rest, I would never stop. I had to run and keep running. To where? I had no idea. The screams surrounded me everywhere. Agonizing, ear-piercing screams. There was nowhere to hide from them. No way to stop them. No way to ignore them. I was trapped.

The cold breeze of the night, carrying the sweet scent of mud and trees, filled my nose and brought tears to my eyes from how chilling it was. I could hear my feet as they stomped over broken branches or fallen leaves as I dodged trees and rocks in my haste.

_CRACK!_

I yelped and snapped my head to my right, making sure my legs were still hustling, as my watery eyes scanned through the woods frantically. The sound making my fear go into spiral mood. My feet finally gave out on me and I stumbled to the ground, my hands breaking my fall. I was shaking, panicking to be exact, where was I to go now? What should I do? I wrapped my arms around my knees and hugged them to myself as I sobbed softly.

Closing my eyes I could see her blue, fear-stricken eyes as they gaped widely at me. I could exactly picture every detail of her face. The wrinkles on either side of her eyes, her white eyebrows that matched her hair, her thin pink mouth that almost camouflaged with her cheeks. These were all things I knew I'd see for the rest of my life, but what I couldn't bear to live with is her scream of distress once she realized what I was doing. The horror that dominated her eyes, the tears of the end that rolled from them. She knew it would be over soon even though she didn't know who I was. Yes, she didn't. Neither did I, nor will I ever.

"Isabella " A cold, emotionless voice rang loudly through the silent night, even though it was very quietly spoken.

I pushed myself to my feet up quickly, nearly stumbling in the process , my heart racing erratically and my breath caught. "Please!" I was surprised at how much volume came out of me when I couldn't even breathe. "Please I'm begging you, just leave me alone." My voice broke as my eyes blurred. But even through my tears I could see him clearly, I had him memorized, every inch of him. His tall built body. His muscular arms that were merely hinted through his tight, long-sleeved, black T-shirt. His unnerving pale skin and yellow eyes. He had black, sleeked back hair that was just a little under his ear. One think I never forget was his menacing, smile. It was such a simple smile yet meant a lot. He'd lift a corner of his mouth, much like what he's doing now, into a half smirk that even though looked charming, was deadly.

He took one step towards me, his black books crunching a branch, which made me flinch involuntary. His smirk grew and I knew he enjoyed my fear. "Now, Rosie…" His tone was so calm and to some it could be easily heard as kind but that only made me fear him more, "there is no need for all that. You've done well, love." He smiled, his eyes almost glaring. I hated when he called me that, I could feel the bile rising in my throat but I fought it back.

"Done well?" I mouthed the words shakily. More tears ran down my cheeks, dread causing my chest to tighten, I knew what that meant. I knew that too well.

"Yes, _amore_. The woman is dead. You killed her. Congratulations." I couldn't hold it anymore, I vomited. Getting it all out of me. It disgusted me how he could congratulate me at a woman's death. How he could actually tell me that _I've done well killing the freakin' woman! _I wrapped an arm around my stomach and wiped my mouth with my sleeve as I struggled to take my breath. The pain, the emotional pain, was unbearable. I didn't want to be a killer, I couldn't be a killer. How could I?

"Ah-ah-ah-ah" he said as if chastising a child for doing something wrong, "We don't do that, _amore_. We're stronger than that."

I whimpered a little as I struggled to straighten my back. I was shaking violently and felt like I was on the verge of passing out.

"C'mon, baby. Let's go burry the body. We don't want anyone knowing anything now, do we?" His smile was still there but his eyes were taunting. I knew I had no option. He extended his hand to me and even though I hated it with every fiber of my being, I gave him mine.

Once I touched his hand I felt something wet, something somewhat cold. My brows furrowed and I pulled my hand from his to look at it, only to find that it was blood!

I screamed.

"Isabella! Isabella! Isabella! " I heard someone call me through my screams and snapped my eyes open to see Damien, my brother, holding my shoulders with a frantic look on his face. "It was a nightmare Isabella Sheesh, wake up!" He repeated to me over and over again.

My heart was pounding so hard that I thought for surely it would crash my ribs. I looked around only to find myself in my room, wrapped in the warmth of my bed. I looked at my hands and found no blood to be found. Breathing a sigh I mumbled an apology to Damien for waking him up. He said it was nothing and left to his room. I sat there in the darkness of my room feeling completely numb. I knew that this wasn't just a nightmare. My nightmares never were. I knew it was real. I knew that whoever he was who intimidated me so much and kept showing up in all my dreams must somehow be real. And as I closed my eyes and allowed myself to feel the pain that I've been refusing to feel, I knew that there was one more thing I was sure of. It wasn't a nightmare. I really did kill that woman. My name is Isabella Swan and this is my story.

1


End file.
